


Cornered

by CanadaRiflez



Series: Rocks To Climb [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Death, Definitely gonna be fun, Definitely gonna have some TWD characters in it, Gen, Gore, Language, Look yk ratings, Mostly everyone lives type shit, TW | Self-Harm, Takes place during end of TWD S2 (AMC), That shit lines up with TWDG aswell, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaRiflez/pseuds/CanadaRiflez
Summary: Jackson finds himself in the midst of an apocalypse with his best friend; Tate, the duo attempts to survive living hell all while taking care of someone younger than them. While having to overcoming hardships and betrayals within the group.
Relationships: Jackson & Others, Tate & Others
Series: Rocks To Climb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152536
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Fighting Against The Current

**( Tate's POV )  
  
** Tate winced as he put his hand over the wound, it fucking hurt, and he definitely didn't wanna bleed out right here, in a herd, sure it can get infected but he sure as hell isn't dying RIGHT here. He sat up as the snarls were the only sound he heard - besides his heavy breathing and the ringing of his ears, he was quickly pulled to his feet by someone from behind, not able to see them other than their Black sleeve as one of his arms was shifted to rest behind the figures neck, he slipped into unconsciousness. He had suffered a gunshot wound while heading through the horde, and was saved by some fucking person, who would be insane enough to do that..  
  
 **( A Week Earlier ) ( Jacksons POV )  
  
  
** Jackson sighed, dropping the cigarette to the ground, Him and Tate had gone out scavenging earlier, 2 cigarettes was something nice, being able to have the conversation was worse, but he pushed through it, stomping the cigarette out he quickly leant over the cabin's porch railing, It was fairly light out, Nick & Luke had gone out after they heard some shouting, Pete was on bedrest after he got into the fight with Tate, almost costing them their membership earned in the group - but because Tate had saved Pete by fighting they were allowed to stay, well, Pete ended up with a broken leg but it was better than a bite. Apparently before Jackson showed up Nick was more closed off, Him and Nick were pretty much Best Friends at this point, much to Lukes annoyance. Jackson just inhaled sharply as he heard Nick shout, snapping his head to Nicks direction he saw him carrying...A kid? Maybe around 10 or 11? Nick walked up the cabin stairs, facing Jackson  
  
"Dude, she's unconscious, bite on her arm but says it was a dog. Saved 'er from a bunch of Lurkers, I'd call Bullshit on the story but when we saved her, the sleeve on her shirt wasn't rolled up, and there was no damage to it, no way she could've unrolled it when we saved her. Plus it's pretty long and no teeth marks that're human." Nick panted, looking up at Jackson.  
  
"Probably IS just a dog bite." Luke said from behind Nick,  
  
"Yeah, seems like it. Luke since you're the group leader go tell Carlos what Nick said about the dog bite convince him if he don't believe it, and Nick bring her inside to Carlos." Jackson said, earning nods from the duo but a quick glare from Luke as they quickly entered the cabin, Jackson sighed and grabbed his hat, it was a light navy colored hat with two white lines on it, It was nice but deteriorated over the few years of the apocalypse, stained by walker blood, Jackson placed it back on his head, Jackson adjusted his jacket, it was a size too small and pretty tight, but it was all he had, Tate exited the cabin, walking next to Jackson,  
  
"Hey, Jackson, let's go huntin', gotta go into the city and to the clothing store too, your clothes 'r too small." Tate spoke, leaning on the rails, he had a light southern accent, Jackson nodded and firmly adjusted his cap. grabbing his hunting rifle which was next to him, Tate handed Jackson his old OD backpack, he put the straps around his shoulders, releasing his grip on the railing he adjusted the straps, nodding to Tate as the duo began walking through the woods,   
  
"We'll go huntin' on the way back, no use huntin' anything then heading to the clothes store." Tate said, Jackson nodded as the duo continued through the woods, a comfortable silence between them.   
  
\- - - -  
  
After an hour the duo arrived at the small town, entering the small clothing store were bodies, all walkers which were stabbed in the head, Tate had come through here to clear out but got jumped by some human beings, they were long gone an hour after they did, Jackson carefully maneuvered over a dead walker, walking to the T-shirt section, he picked out a couple white T-shirts his size and then 2 more but larger size incase he needed a larger size later on, Jackson was about average weight but the shirts tightened when they had power for their generator- laundry and all, Jackson walked over to the jacket part of the clothing isles and picked out a black leather jacket, it was perfect size, perfect fit, and seemed to be pretty cool, he shrugged and tossed it into his bag, this was the only part of the town they had searched, hard to search when the buildings are destroyed by cars, Jackson grabbed a pair of hiking boots and a pair of running shoes, probably gonna need 'em, he thought, putting them into his backpack, it was close to full as Jackson picked up 2 pairs of jeans, camo ones and some dark blue ones, placing them into his bag he grabbed a few neck gaiters, placing them in a smaller compartment with some full finger wool gloves, and some half finger leather gloves, he still decided to grab a gray hoodie considering the leather jacket had no hood, this thing was just perfect to fit under the leather jacket anyway, he sighed and exited the store, waiting for Tate at the front as he zipped his bag, looking to his left he saw a fire-axe in an emergency glass at the front of the store, he shrugged and smashed it with a rock, lot of noise but it was worth it, he grabbed the fire-axe and placed it on the left backpack sleeve, blade down of course, next to his handy combat knife, he wanted a crossbow but those were hard to come by, but Pete said soon enough he'll give his own to Jackson, he just needs to get another weapon. Jackson put his now full backpack on, the weight was alot but the fire axe was strapped in, so it wouldn't hit Jackson or break through material. Tate exited the store, turning to Jackson.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Jackson asked, turning to Tate, he just nodded and put his own backpack on, Tate began walking back to the roads when he heard a twig snap, Tate turned to his left and saw a deer in the woods.  
  
"Jackson, follow me, spot'd a deer," Tate said, stepping foot into the woods as they traveled through an eerie feeling clearing, Jackson gripped his hunting rifle tighter  
  
 _ **SNAP**_ Was all he heard, then a scream, he turned to see Tate on the ground, holding just above his left ankle..Beartrap, Jackson thought, carefully surveying the ground before crouching in front of Tate,  
  
"Shit! Fuckin' HURTS!" Tate shouted, his breathing became heavy as blood leaked onto the ground,   
  
"Look, Tate, take deep breaths, I'll prep a tourniquet." Jackson said, quickly placing his backpack on the ground, grabbing an emergency tourniquet, zipping it up and throwing it on his back, he heard snarls as he saw around 7 of the lurkers heading toward Tate,   
  
"Shit! Hang on!" Jackson said, placing the tourniquet a few inches above the wound, tightening it as Tate screamed, the Lurkers were around 15 feet away, Jackson unclipped his fire-axe and pried the beartrap open, usually there were no release latches on them cause fuckers always altered them, Tate screamed as it was pried but his leg was free, Jackson clipped the fire-axe back in, Lurkers were around 7 feet and about to eat them both, Jackson quickly pulled Tate up, supporting him as Tate placed his left arm behind Jacksons neck, Jackson kept a fast but decent pace for Tate, the lurkers were quite literally 4 feet away as he got Tate out of there, he was glad they only came from one direction. Jackson made a beeline for the cabin,  
  
\- - - -   
  
Jackson quickly paused at the cabins door, him and Tate both panting as he forcefully opened the door, greeted by a glare from Carlos, dropping the expression when he saw Tate,  
  
"Oh my god, it still fuckin' burns" Tate said as Jackson sat him against the counter, Carlos grabbed his supplies and wordlessly helped Tate, Jackson walked inside and headed up-stairs to his own room, leaving it unlocked for Tate when he was helped to come in, there was 2 small beds around 4 feet away from each-other, a desk, and a window. Jackson sighed and stared out the window, Luke entered the room,   
  
"The hell happened out there?" Luke asked, closing the door behind him,  
  
"Tate saw a deer, we went into a clearing and then he just got stuck in one of those altered beartraps." Jackson responded, it was the truth  
  
"Woah, I believe you but Carlos, Rebecca, and Alvin think you knew about the trap, sayin' how you knew the area already, I call bullshit because I was out there with you when we first scouted that area few days ago, we went into the woods and passed that one clearing, nothing was there." Luke said, standing next to Jackson,   
  
"Lemme guess, Nick believes me and Tate vouched for me." Jackson said, smiling cause he knew the answer. Luke nodded and chuckled,  
  
"Never knew how you did it, having Nick warm up to you, Pete also believes you saying you're not a goddamn idiot to get one of your close friends killed." Luke said,  
  
"Makes sense, only the smart people believe me." Jackson said, smirking at his own remark,   
  
"You really seem dumb thinking I'm smart, could barely tell that was a dog bite on that kid, thought it was a mosquito bite." Luke said, Jackson hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Luke said, shaking his head and smirking,   
  
"Where's the kid anyway?" Jackson asked,   
  
"Sarah's room, they'll probably be good friends now that I think about it, she's 11 though and Sarah's 15." Luke answered,  
  
"Damn, least we have two kids with us, always nicer when there's some humanity left for kids." Jackson said, Luke nodded. There was about to be 3 anyway.  
  
"I'm gonna head out, see ya Jackson." Luke said, earning a nod and wave from Jackson as he exited the room.  
  
Jackson sighed and moved over to the window again, closing it as he went over to his bed, slipping his shoes off and backpack he quickly grabbed the leather jacket from it, putting it on over the hoodie and zipping it, he still had his old solar powered digital watch, it was pretty expensive when he got it but eh, he was surprised when he was only a few inches shorter than Luke, turning 14 last december which was shocking to the group, he was mature enough to be an adult but he liked joking around, it was strange but his dad was tall too, it made sense. The watch only now fit him, he fastened it on his wrist and slipped the hoodie of his jacket over his hat, sliding his shoes off and getting onto the bed, he was going to get some sleep as he had a bad feeling about tomorrow. But as usual sleep just punches him in the face with a nightmare, of his parents dying, happened right in front of him, by some jackass who wanted their supplies, like a week in. both of them were shot 4 times and left to bleed out, they both turned and Tate killed them to save Jackson, he still owes Tate for that, Jackson sat upright, sighing as he looked at Tate- who was now asleep in bed, he was glad his friend was okay, Tate was pretty much his best friend- Nick was too though. Oh well, Jackson laid down and tried to sleep. Only to wake up to the front door opening, everyone was here last he checked, and everyone was asleep, he didnt hear the door close earlier, he sprung to his feet and quietly stepped downstairs, well shit.  
  
  
  



	2. Threat Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson leaves the group after a certain event, with Nick, Tate, and the kids by his side, running into a person from the past.

**( Tates POV )** **(The Same Night)  
  
  
** Footsteps, it's all he heard as Jackson exited the room...But two pairs.. Then a scream.  
  
 **( Jacksons POV)**  
  
Jackson was face-to-face with Carver, he inhaled as Carver drew his revolver, Jackson ducked and charged him not without suffering a yelp as he was hit in the ribs, but Jackson recovered quickly, sweeping his legs out and catching the gun which was in Carvers hand, now in his own, flipping the aim right onto Carver,   
  
"Listen up, dumbfuck, we ain't going back." Jackson said,  
  
"Let's make a deal, Rebecca and I have a custody issue now, let me take her and the baby and the rest of ya can stay at this dirty ol' cabin of yours." Carver said,  
  
"Fuck you, I won't betray my group." Jackson replied quickly,   
  
_**BANG**_ _  
  
_Then Jackson was the only one standing in the room, The group quickly awoke to the gunshot, walking downstairs.  
  
"What the fuck!?" Luke said,   
  
"Jackson?" Nick said, facing him with wide eyes as he stood over Carvers body, aiming the gun still at his head, though he'd already shot him in the head.  
  
"Oh my god.." Rebecca said, 

"Quit yer whinin', kid did a good job taking care of our problem." Pete spoke, currently being supported by Alvin.  
  
"I agree." Alvin spoke up, causing the group to turn to Carlos who shouted  
  
"What?! You put all of us in danger- my DAUGHTER in danger, by shooting him, I wish you were dead instead of attracting more attention to us." Carlos said,   
  
Jackson lowered his gaze to the ground, he thought they'd appreciate him taking out the biggest threat.  
  
"Carlos, don't fucking speak to him like that! I'll fucking kill you!" Nick said, he was now being held back by Luke.  
  
Jackson dropped the revolver, the steel of it making a loud _**CLANG**_ as it hit the ground, causing the room to fall silent.  
  
"I was just trying to protect you guys...He asked me if I wanted to sell out Rebecca in exchange for us staying free.." Jackson said in a quiet tone- barely above a whisper.  
  
"Jesus..Good job kid." Pete said,  
  
"Look, I don't know about you guys but he could've easily sold her out, but he didn't. I appreciate that, Jackson." Alvin said,  
  
Nick stopped struggling against Luke when he noticed Jackson staring at the body- It was his first human kill so far. He exhaled and walked next to Jackson, placing his hand on his shoulder as Jackson turned and embraced Nick,   
  
"I didn't want to do it." Jackson said   
  
"I know, Jackson. It's alright man." Nick said, placing his arms behind Jackson. Shooting a glare at Carlos for saying he endangered them  
  
Jackson sighed and released Nick, Nick let go of him and he picked up the gun, tossing it to Luke even though it could've gone off, Jackson shook his head and stormed up into the room with Tate.   
  
"What happened?" Tate asked,  
  
"We're leaving, us and the kid, you seemed to be getting along with her, go get her from Sarah's room and just persuade her to go, these guys are fucking insane." Jackson said, picking up his empty backpack, unzipping its compartments and packing up his belongings  
  
"Shit, okay Jackson, I trust your judgement." Tate said, standing up and limping out of the room. Luke entered the room not soon after,   
  
"Hey, can you and Tate watch over Sarah? Rebecca wants to go search for Alvin, he stormed out and some gunshots went off, Carlos is going with Pete so he can learn to fish, Nick is going with Rebecca and so am I." Luke asked,  
  
"Sure, see ya." Jackson answered, Luke smiled and left the room, soon he heard the front door close. Okay, Jackson just breathe. He thought as he threw his backpack onto his bed, walking over to the desk placed in front of the window, it had a bunch of random stuff on it, Jackson placed his arms on it and swiped everything off, it was pretty much just paper though so not alot of noise, Jackson sighed and grabbed his backpack as Tate walked in with the kid,   
  
"Right, Clementine, this is my best friend, Jackson." Tate said, gesturing toward Jackson,   
  
"Hey, Clem." Jackson said,  
  
"Hi." She said, awkwardly. The trio wordlessly stepped out, Carlos would definitely hate them if they came back since they're leaving Sarah. Though Jackson wasn't gonna leave Nick, they decided to wait until everyone was asleep, they walked back inside and placed their bags down. The group arrived back- wait..It was just Nick. 

"Troy fuckin' shot them!" Nick panted.

"All of them..?" Jackson asked, 

"Yeah.." Nick said, sighing.

"Look, we're leaving and taking Sarah with us. Grab your stuff and fast." Jackson said, glad he didn't have to leave Nick. 

\- - - -

Jackson sighed, they were heading south, back to Georgia, maybe back to that farm he was at once. He stopped when he heard a vehicle. Then he heard a gun cock behind them. 

"Don't- Jackson? Tate?" The person said, the duo turned around and saw them 

"Holy shit...Buck." Jackson said, running into his arms

"Hey, brother." Buck said, he was Jacksons brother and one of Tates friends. 

They were back on the road, with Bucks company this time. Great, group of 6. Not bad, decent size. In a vehicle though. Heading toward Georgia. 

**( ??? POV )**

He winced as he saw the group of 3 leave the farm, they recently had a group sticking with them, a Sheriff too. He kind of missed Jackson and Tate. They were pretty young when they were last here, but he still missed them none the less. He had a good feeling about next week. But oh well, maybe Marshall would go out scavenging later with him. The farm was still in pretty good condition, the fence was reinforced, and they even had an electrical fence now. He was staying at the farm when the Sheriff arrived with his group,   
  
**( Jacksons POV )  
  
** "Look, Bucko, all I'm sayin' is you didn't have to aim a gun at our heads right away." Tate said,   
  
"Don't call me that, man. And I also didn't know it was you dumbfucks." Buck said, rolling his eyes at Tate's comment.  
  
"Can you guys stop bantering back there? PLEASE?!" Jackson said, raising his voice at the end.  
  
"Shut up Jackson!" Tate & Buck said in unison, causing Jackson to sigh.  
  
"You guys are fuckin' annoying, how bout we ditch both of ya?" Nick had apparent sarcasm in his tone.  
  
"Okay, Vanilla Ice." Buck said,  
  
"Bucko, shut up, his name is 'Nick' incase you forgot, and he's practically Jackson's boyfriend, they defend each-other like fuck." Tate said

"Listen here, 'Bucko', Nick is my Best friend- Hell practically my Brother. He's pretty much taking over for you." Jackson said, sarcasm filling the final sentence.  
  
"Stop callin' me Bucko you retards." Buck said, rolling his eyes, the vehicle was filled with silence,  
  
"Bucko, my balls are made of STEEL, do you think I'm afraid to call you Bucko? Whatcha gonna do? Kill me? Probably over Jackson's dead body." Tate said  
  
"Mhmm." Jackson responded to Tate, the vehicle was filled with silence before they burst into laughter, the 2 kids were being awfully quiet though, probably minding their own business.  
  
"Yeah okay, so where are we goin, Jackson?" Buck asked,  
  
"Georgia! Back to the fuckin' farm if it's still in-tact." Jackson said,  
  
"SWEET HOME GEORGIA!" Tate shouted, the 2 kids were just oblivious to their conversation.  
  
"Who's gonna tell him...?" Buck asked,  
  
"Not me." Jackson said, smirking.  
  
"Tell me what?" Tate asked,  
  
"It's 'Sweet Home Alabama' Not Georgia..." Nick said, sighing.  
  
"VANILLA-FUCKIN'-ICE... _ **Silence**_...No one asked." Tate said, practically whispering at the end but with the silence it was easily heard.  
  
"Oh? No one asked? Too bad we DON'T-GIVA-FUCK." Jackson shouted.  
  
"Technically I did ask someone to tell you, should just call 'em tater-tot, they mimic the size of his brain." Buck said, causing the group to erupt into laughter.  
  
"Bucko, calm your fuckin' ass down." Tate said,  
  
"My 'fuckin' ass'...What are we? 13?" Buck scoffed,  
  
"14, actually." Jackson said,   
  
"I mean...I'm in my mid twenties..." Nick said, causing the group to stare at him  
  
"What?? I'm 14 as-well. And Buck?" Tate said, according to Jackson they were both 14, and Jackson had been keeping track of the date.   
  
"I'm 15ish..?..Hey guys what time is it?" Buck said, Nick looked down at his wrist.  
  
"Fuck! I left the watch Pete gave me.." Nick said, obviously disappointed.  
  
"Nu-huh." Jackson said, gesturing for Tate to open his bag, Tate opened Jacksons bag and handed Nick the watch.  
  
"Holy shit..Thanks Jackson!" Nick said,   
  
"Mhmm." Jackson said, continuing to drive.  
  
"Anyways, Bucko-" Tate said, the group continuing to banter as Jackson drove, eventually switching with Nick.


	3. Finding Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and the group arrive in Georgia, and attempt to head back to the farm.

**( Jacksons POV )  
  
  
** The car was pulled over, they had run out of gas and luck- fortunately enough luck got them into Atlanta, Jackson knew Atlanta by heart, and the farm location. He just hoped they had enough luck for the farm to be populated and in-tact. Jackson sighed and exited the vehicle. He was way too pissed for their bantering right now.  
  
"Bucko, you can't tell me it wasn't a good idea! Pizza kiddo saved us and then proceeded to get chewed out by some bitch named Shane!" Tate shouted,  
  
"Man, whatever, you do realize if it isn't intact we're screwed, and if it is will they even take us back?" Buck asked,  
  
"Look, I know them, I'm close friends with Hershel's daughters, and Glenn is a good friend, we left when they were at the farm, saved it from being destroyed. Maybe bout a year ago? Remember? I saved Glenn's life, he's a brother to me, and is now replacing everyone's positions." Jackson said as the group grabbed their bags.  
  
"Whatever, I'm just gonna say, Glenn is the coolest fucker I met, just remember that one time you were flirtin' with that blonde Jackson?" Tate asked, snickering.  
  
"Shut up, nothin' romantic about talkin' someone down from suicide." Jackson said,  
  
"Her sister spoke to you constantly for WEEKS after that, what was her name? Maggie? Man she had the heart eyes and all for Glenn! We all saw it." Buck said,  
  
"Bucko, as much as I love you-as a friend, I'm gonna ask you to not speak about Glenn. in-case ya' didn't know, Jackson got a thing for him!" Tate said,  
  
"Really..? Everyone Jackson speaks to you say 'Jackson's got a thing for them!', so please, shut the fuck up." Buck scoffed,  
  
"Oh my god, for one, TRUE, for two, the 'blonde' has a name. And that's Beth. Dumbass." Jackson said,  
  
"I remember pizza boy callin' us dumbasses for lettin' off shots at those deadfucks! He was saying 'Hey, dumbasses? You alive?' or somethin' like that after you grabbed that dead sheriff's radio, then he grabbed Rick and we hauled ass!" Tate said  
  
"Look, Tater-tot my boy, Merle almost got his ass eaten! T almost dropped the key but Jackson grabbed it AS it flew above that drainage!" Buck said,  
  
"Oh so Jackson WHO WAS 14 AT THE TIME, is a fuckin' hero, couldn't even get that other Dixon to warm up to him even after savin' his brother." Tate said,  
  
"Shut up, Tate, keep fuckin' walkin', I got zero idea what ya are talking about." Nick said,   
  
"Vanilla-Fuckin'-Ice, we didn't ask you." Buck scoffed,  
  
"Can you guys stop the banter? Please? For the 10th time let's walk in silence, We. Are. In. The. City. And I'm not boutta get eaten cause y'all can-" Jackson was cut off.  
  
"LURKERS!" Nick said, immediately shooting one inches to the left of Jackson with his handgun, Jackson was pushed to the ground by the now dead lurker, Buck quickly threw the body off of him, dragging him to his feet.   
  
"FUCKIN' RUN!" Tate shouted, causing the group to take off, where they paused at an overrun tank,   
  
"WAIT, I KNOW WHERE THE OLD CAMP IS AT FROM HERE! WE CAN RETRACE THEIR STEPS!" Jackson shouted, causing the group to follow him while he took off in the direction the group drove,   
  
\- - - -   
  
Jackson practically collapsed onto the ground once they reached a small clearing,   
  
"Oh my god.." Jackson panted, Buck offered him a hand and pulled him up, Tate was now limping,  
  
"Your leg acting up again?" Jackson asked, earning a nod from Tate.   
  
"Okay, Jackson boy, where we goin' now?" Nick asked, supporting Tate.  
  
"This is their old camp, pretty sure we went to a CDC station...Farm is a few miles from Atlanta, so we head south-eastish...Follow me" Jackson said, continuing to move toward their current location  
  
  
 **( ??? POV )  
**  
He sighed, looking over the railing of the porch, he'd just spoken to Maggie, honestly he was kind of hoping Jackson came back, as Beth wasn't in very good condition. He was just messing with his hat and anxiously waiting for dinner to be done, great- _**BANG,**_ there was a gunshot, obviously not close to them but close enough to hear. It startled him to say the least, and the group went on alert, Rick was currently on watch. He sighed again and returned to fidgeting with his hat.  
  
 **  
****( Jackson POV )**

Jackson sighed, he was pretty sure they were close to the farm but they had to bunk down in a convenience store for the night,   
  
"Buck, c'mere and help me barricade the door!" Jackson shouted, causing Buck to run to his aid and help push the counter in-front of the door, they were surrounded by Lurkers after Nick had to shoot a singular guy.   
  
"Goddamn it Nick!" Buck shouted, the windows broke and Nick let off more shots from his handgun, _**BANG, BANG...BANG..BANG, BANG-click**_  
  
Nick grabbed the hunting rifle off his back, placing the pistol into its holster, letting off more shots. **BANG, BANG, BANG, click**   
  
"Fuck!" Nick said, tossing the hunting rifle to Tate for him to reload as he went to the back door which had now broke, Lurkers began flooding the convenience store,   
  
"Hey! Guys!" Jackson shouted, retrieving his Fire-axe, shoving it through a side window which the Lurkers left unattended. causing it to break as he threw himself through, cutting his hands on glass and probably spraining his wrist,   
  
"Go!" Buck shouted, helping Tate through the window as Nick jumped through, Buck shot a Lurker who was uncomfortably close, before diving out of the window and being helped up by Nick  
  
"We gotta go!" Jackson said, causing the group to follow him,  
  
"Hey guys, we lost the kids BEFORE we entered the store..." Nick said, just now realizing.   
  
"Oh fucking..." Jackson said, the group sighed, but continued on running as the herd of Lurkers caught up,   
  
"Hey Tate! Can you climb a tree?" Jackson asked,  
  
"Yeah...W- oh no.." Tate replied, Jackson was helping him up a tree as Buck got the hint, helping Nick up aswell before the duo climbed the tree, resting on large branches.  
  
"Well.." Buck panted,   
  
"Yeah, that was fun." Nick said,  
  
"Uhuh..." Jackson said, getting into a comfortable position to sleep.   
  
\- - - -   
  
Nick woke Jackson up,   
  
"Herds gone. Buck and Tate are just now heading out, c'mon" Nick said, causing Jackson to groan before they climbed down, continuing to walk. The group arrived at a road before Jackson continued walking, taking a turn down a side path as a farm popped into view   
  
"I'll be damned!" Jackson said, stepping out of the treeline and into view of whoever was on watch.   
  
They were fairly close to the fence before entering, surprised to be met by a gun to the face.  
  
"Who in the-...Jackson?" Rick asked, lowering his gun.  
  
"Glenn! Get your ass over here!" Rick yelled, causing Glenn to pop into view fairly quickly.  
  
"Y- I'll be DAMNED!" Glenn said, immediately hugging Jackson, Jackson tensed for a moment before returning it.   
  
"Holy shit!" Glenn said, obviously surprised to see him.  
  
"Yup, just ignore Tate & I." Buck said, sighing as Glenn turned to see them.  
  
"Well? What'd ya expect? Me to ignore the guy who saved my life?" Glenn asked, releasing Jackson and hugging Tate & Buck, Nick had just disappeared from the area,  
  
"Nicks gone...By the way, he went back to Atlanta" Jackson whispered to Buck.   
  
"Well, he was kinda annoying anyway." Buck said, patting Jackson on the shoulder as the trio entered the farm property.  
  
"Hey, so you three should go wait in my huge ass tent I have, wait until tomorrow to see the others, they're on edge and all right now and seeing you with those 2 might just piss them off more." Glenn said, earning a nod from the three as the went over to the tent Glenn gestured to, it was fairly huge and only had one sleeping bag in it, presumably Glenns, Jackson had been carrying sleeping bags anyway. Jackson laid the 3 bags out, placing his duffel bag down in the corner, as did Tate & Buck.   
  
"Look, Jackson we could probably stay here. But let's get some sleep so we can possibly see the rest of 'em tomorrow." Tate said, laying down and wincing,   
  
"I'm gonna miss Vanilla-Ice..." Buck said, causing Tate to sit up.  
  
"Wait..Nicks gone?" Tate asked,  
  
"Went back to find the kids, we told em to wait at the clearing when we had to take off.." Jackson said,   
  
"I hope he's okay..." Buck said, laying down as Tate nodded, laying down as well. Jackson sighed and laid down, attempting to sleep.


	4. I'll Always Look Out For You

**( Jacksons POV )  
  
  
** Jackson sighed, the light was at this point forcing him to get up, he sat up and realized he slept in, wow, he exited the tent to see Glenn talking to Maggie, their backs were facing him, Idea. Jackson crouched down as he snuck up behind them standing behind them and just listening to their conversation  
  
"How're you doin'?" Glenn asked   
  
"Not too good, but survivin'." Maggie replied  
  
"Wow, 'Not too good'..Will this lighten you up a bit?" Jackson said, watching as Maggie flinched and spun around, standing there for a few seconds before hugging Jackson.   
  
"Oh my god!" Maggie said,  
  
"Missed me?" Jackson asked, chuckling.  
  
"Mhm, Beth is gonna be so happy to see you!" Maggie replied. Glenn gave a smile toward Jackson, Jackson nodded as Maggie finally unwrapped her arms from around him.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later! I'm gonna go talk to my Brother." Jackson said, earning a nod from Maggie as she turned around and continued talking with Glenn, Jackson walked away, toward Tate and Buck who were gasping for air at this point.  
  
"Oh my GOD the way she flinched!" Tate said in-between laughter.  
  
"Jackson scared her!" Buck said.  
  
"Calm down, kids, I'm like 15 now, anyways whats up?" Jackson said, their faces went pale as soon as they realized Jackson was here.  
  
"Jackson...so we have some bad news for you.." Buck said, Tate just looked at the ground,  
  
"What's up...?" Jackson asked,   
  
"It's Beth..Glenn told me she wasn't doing too well..mentally that is." Buck said,

"Fuck, okay..I might be able to handle this, but for now I'm gonna just.." Jackson replied, Walking away. The duo knew better than to chase him when he left.  
  
Jackson sighed and walked around the farm, freezing at the sight of Rick and Carl. He decided to go talk to them, knowing Rick didn't tell Carl. He walked up behind them,  
  
"So any-" Carl was cut off.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Jackson said, Carl turned around,  
  
"Jackson...?" Carl said,   
  
"Yup, kiddo." Jackson said, crouching to Carl's level as the kid gave him a hug. Eventually releasing him,   
  
"I missed you.." Carl said,  
  
"Me too, buddy, I'll see you though. Gotta go talk to someone." Jackson said, heading toward the house.  
  
\- - - -  
  
Jackson entered the house, Closing the door behind him silently, Glenn was sitting at the table with Maggie, he knew what his friends mean't now.   
  
"Look, Beth won't let Maggie in, you go for it, Jackson, she's in her room." Glenn whispered,  
  
"Alrighty." Jackson said, quietly walking upstairs and headed towards Beth's room, he paused at the door and inhaled before knocking.  
  
"Go away, Maggie." Beth said,  
  
"Ouch, that's a new one." Jackson said, hearing footsteps a few seconds later and then hearing the door click, Beth opened it with a surprised look on her face, before running into Jacksons arms and hugging him tightly, oh boy. Jackson exhaled as he heard Beth crying, and definitely felt it on his jacket.   
  
"Guessin' you missed me." Jackson said, in response he felt Beth nod against his jacket. Honestly Jackson wanted to just sit here and hug her all day, Beth released him though, to his annoyance, and walked back into her room, but leaving the door open for Jackson to enter, he walked in and shut the door behind him, locking it. He sat on the edge of her bed, facing her. He didn't even notice her practically dragging him up next to her, she laid her head on his chest. They pretty much acted like Brother and Sister. Glenn knew this but didn't tell anyone. Jackson eventually dozed off to sleep,   
  
**( Bucks POV )**  
  
"C'mon, Tate. You literally know they have heart eyes for each-other!" Buck said,   
  
"Jackson could easily steal Maggie though." Tate scoffed,  
  
"Oh really? Man this is why you suck." Buck replied, it was dark outside and most people were asleep so they had to keep it quiet, even if they were tipsy.  
  
"Bucko, I don't get it, why the hell would Jackson wanna come back here?" Tate slurred his words.  
  
"Hey, put a cap on it, anyways he probably came back cause of Beth and Glenn, Glenn is practically his Brother, and replacing us, and Beth is practically his sister!" Buck said, snatching Tates beer and pouring it out.  
  
"I was drinking that!" Tate scoffed.  
  
"Yeah well you were drinking a whole 50 round magazine with how drunk you are!" Buck said,   
  
"Okay, but why hasn't Jackson left the house? Everyone is out here asleep, including Maggie. So why not him?" Tate asked,  
  
"Probably up talkin' to Beth, we were told she was in bad condition mentally by Glenn." Buck replied, dragging Tate into the tent.   
  
"Good-fuckin-night" Buck said, hearing Tates snores at the end he rolled his eyes, dozing off.  
  
 **( Jacksons POV )**

Jackson woke up to what sounded like glass breaking, barely loud enough for him to hear, he noted that Beth wasn't in her room, He practically jumped up and walked down the stairs, seeing the bathroom door closed, he internally screamed, grabbing the bobby pin in his pocket he quickly attempted to lockpick the door, breaking the bobby pin in the process but unlocking it, he opened the door to see Beth holding her wrist, blood dripping from it.  
  
"I'm sorry.." She whispered,  
  
"Shit..It's alright, don't worry." Jackson said, hugging her before guiding her out of the room and back upstairs, walking down stairs and cleaning up the glass, upon walking back up he didn't realize he had his bag on him but well, it will work.  
  
"Okay, Beth, this is gonna hurt but I can't let you scream, I won't tell the others about this though." Jackson said,  
  
"Okay..." Beth whispered, Jackson pulled out a needle and thread, grabbing his belt and handing it to her  
  
"Bite down on it," Jackson said, earning a nod as she placed it in her mouth, Jackson grabbed what was left of the peroxide and poured it onto the slit on her wrist, he heard a whimper from her and his heart broke. He inhaled and held the needle & thread,   
  
"Now, this part, is going to hurt.." Jackson said, giving her a few seconds before cutting into flesh, suturing the wound up, there was a series of whimpers from her but nothing loud. He was pretty sure she was crying but he didn't want to mess up. Once he finished he placed the materials back into his bag. He took the belt from her and placed it in his bag, sitting down next to her on the bed as he took off his Two-Tone jacket, handing it to her.  
  
"Use it, to cover up the wound." Jackson said,   
  
"Thanks.." Beth said, slipping the jacket on before latching onto Jackson, resting her head on his chest again, he sighed internally and pulled the blankets over her, looking around the room a bit before dozing back off to sleep.   
  
\- - - -  
  
Jackson woke up, taking note that Beth was still asleep next to him. She stirred and whimpered in her sleep, Jackson carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, watching her open her eyes,  
  
"Hey..you're okay, just a dream." Jackson said,  
  
"Mhm.." Beth said, sitting up and yawning, Jackson stood up and followed as she walked down the stairs, unexpectedly spotting Glenn standing at the door with Maggie  
  
"Hey." Jackson said, attempting to play it cool,   
  
"Someone broke the glass in the bathroom, specifically Buck & Tate." Glenn sighed,  
  
"Dumb idiots, drunk weren't they?" Jackson said, earning a nod from Glenn. Jackson was grateful they took the blame for it.  
  
"Yeah, definitely more than drunk." Glenn said, Jackson patted him on the shoulder and stepped outside,  
  
"Jackson! C'mere!" Tate shouted, Jackson sighed and walked over to him,  
  
"We took the hit for the glass, no need to tell us what happened" Tate whispered, earning a nod from Jackson. 

"Alright, thanks buddy." Jackson said, patting him on the back before walking back to his tent, he sighed and laid down, goddamn was he still tired from being up all that time. He eventually dozed off to sleep.


	5. Pizza boy and a Gunfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson runs into an old enemy, well, just when he thought things couldn't get worse, they indeed do.
> 
> Great.

**( Jacksons POV )  
  
**

Jackson slipped his Leather Jacket on, he exited the tent and heard an argument- yep, one of them was definitely Merle. He winced and began walking around, but Rick walked up to him.  
  
"Daily report shows activity of groups nearby, Scouts saw a couple people not too far from the farm, need ya' and Daryl to go check it out, he's waitin' for ya'." Rick said, walking alongside Jackson,  
  


"Great, I'll meet him at the gate, lemme' go get my stuff, and then the damn horse." Jackson said, earning a nod from Rick, he ultimately decided to leave Jackson alone, walking back to his tent Jackson sighed.  
  
"Always Jackson this, Jackson that, 'Hey Jackson go do this!', 'Jackson do that!', fuckin' sick of it." Jackson said, trying to remain quiet,  
  
"Wow, you seem pretty worked up, what's up?" Glenn said, evidently hearing Jackson,  
  
"Rick wants me and fuckin' Dixon to go check out some 'group activity' nearby, not..the racist Dixon. But the group activity crap is probably just some crackheads with guns wantin' to go all trigger happy on people." Jackson replied, he wanted to just fuckin' punch Rick for makin' him head out.  
  
"I'll tag along, I have my ways with words...and guns, if necessary." Glenn added, okay, now Jackson was a little calmer knowing one of his Best friends would be there.  
  
"Uhuh, 'ways with words' my ass, you literally had a secret then just spit it out- 'There's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant' type shit." Jackson said, chuckling.  
  
"Awh, had to go there, huh?" Glenn said,

"Yup, you're a pizza boy, a smart one though." Jackson said, patting Glenn on the back,  
  
"Daryl is probably impatient, we should hurry." Glenn said, earning a nod from Jackson as the duo split up to grab their stuff,  
  
Jackson grabbed his knife and slipped it into its sheath, it was stationed on his hip, he sighed and grabbed his handgun, slipping it onto the opposite side in a holster, throwing his backpack on and exiting the tent, he was met by Glenn who had a horse ready for Jackson and all,  
  
"Get on, we're gonna head out, Dixon's waitin'." Glenn said, Jackson sighed and hoisted himself onto the horse, preparing himself as the duo slowly headed forward, upon making it to the gate sure enough, Daryl was leaning against it, horse next to him, and he was smokin'.  
  
"Took ya' long enough." Daryl scoffed, hoisting himself onto his horse. The trio continued on and exited the farm's property.  
  
\- - - -  
  
 **( Tates POV )**  
  
"All I'm sayin' is pizza boy is gettin' a lil' too close to my boy." Tate said, exhaling smoke as he leant up against a tree, watching the trio exit the farm.  
  
"Then maybe you need'a distant yourself a bit more, he's as adult as you can be in this world, give 'your boy' some space, let em' make his own decisions." Buck said, inhaling and moving the cigarette from his lips, exhaling.  
  
"Well, pizza boy is gonna hav'ta give em' some space before I do." Tate said, earning a scoff from Buck,  
  
"Shut up and keep smokin'." Buck said, ending the conversation.  
  
\- - - -  
  
 **( Jacksons POV )**

"DROP YA' FUCKIN' GUNS." The man shouted, great, here they were, in the fuckin' creek, horses gone- bucked em' off and ran, and being held hostage by some crackheads, exactly how he wanted the fuckin' day to go, totally...  
  
"Fuck you man!" Jackson said, he was feelin' extra testy today, especially with the bulletproof vest Rick gave him.  
  
"Fuck me? I'd love to see you try!" The man countered, sending a shot off directly to Jackson, but Jackson didn't even register Glenn stepping in front of him  
  
"No!" Jackson shouted, watching Glenn get hit in the shoulder by the bullet, before it sent itself into Jacksons lower waist thankfully- the vest, he barely registered THAT before another shot fired, hitting Glenns leg, both of them hit the ground, though that bullet was stuck in, Daryl immediately pulled out his gun, and a gunfight broke out, Jackson practically shoved himself up and grabbed Glenn, dragging him behind a tree. Jackson realized Daryl was definitely outnumbered aaand shit- his gun fell out of the holster, okay, Jackson applied pressure onto Glenns shoulder.  
  
"Hang on, pizza boy." Jackson said, earning a quiet chuckle from Glenn, quickly shut down by Glenn wincing,  
  
"Jackson! Watch out!" Glenn said, Jackson took a second to register the wound in his ribs, a knife was sticking out of it, well, just the tip of the blade. before the man dropped to the ground dead, he looked back to see Glenn holding the gun in the uninjured hand, Jackson attempted to inhale- which resulted in his side releasing a sharp pain before he dropped onto his back, barely holding himself conscious, the gunfire just continued and Jacksons vision began going black,   
  
"Hey! Jackson, keep your eyes open." Glenn said, startling him back awake, Goddamnit I gotta get pizza boy back alive, Jackson thought, sitting up even through the sharp pain,   
  
"Damn that hurts." Jackson winced, standing up and instinctively moving a hand to his side, hissing in pain before throwing his hand back like he was electrocuted,   
  
"What're you doin'?" Glenn asked,   
  
"Savin' someone named pizza boy." Jackson replied, moving Glenns uninjured arm behind his neck, at least the knife was still sticking out on the other side, Glenn half chuckled but quickly winced, Jackson sighed, supporting Glenn as the duo moved through the woods, Jackson sharply inhaled, realizing his side didn't hurt as bad now, only a dull pain from the tip of the knife, why the hell was he gonna pass out? the knife which was now in his free hand, and removed from the cut, Jackson realized it was barely bleeding, man this Leather Jacket was screwed, he continued moving with Glenn,   
  
\- - - -  
  
Jackson winced as he reached the farm, Rick immediately ran up to him  
  
"Th' fuck happened?" Rick said,   
  
"Found that fuckin' group, I almost got stabbed, bulletproof vest got hit, Glenn got shot in the shoulder and leg, only the one in his leg is lodged in. Daryl went god knows where." Jackson said, quickly setting Glenn down against a table, Jackson inhaled and sat on the table next to Glenn,  
  
"Pizza boy still alive? Not dyin' on me are ya'?" Jackson asked, facing Glenn,  
  
"Still alive, not gonna die on you, hell you'd probably revive my ass just to kill me again" Glenn replied,  
  
"Nah, I'd revive you to keep ya' alive." Jackson added.  
  
\- - - -   
  
Right, so Jackson was now in his tent, Daryl ain't back, Glenn is alive, Merle is flipping his shit, and now he wants to die, now this- is amazing..Good fuckin night.  
He thought, immediately realizing the accent of that groups leader...Troy.


	6. Unexpected Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson ends up in a full fight with a group member, and when he takes a walk to clear his head with pizza boy, things get bad real fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note | 2 week timeskip

**( Jacksons POV )**  
  
He sighed and grabbed his Leather Jacket, sure, bloodstains and 2 holes are a lot of damage but he REALLY likes this jacket, he slipped it on over his hoodie and zipped it, placing the hood of the gray pullover he was wearing over his head, adjusting his blue cap, he'd barely recovered but pizza boy mostly had, that was only because Jackson forced him to take all the painkillers, instead of himself, but it's all that matters. He exited the tent, immediately greeted by an argument, Merle shouting something and Beth being at the receiving end of the shouting, well that's all it took for him to step in,  
  
"Hey! Fuck off and leave her alone, would ya'?" Jackson shouted, stepping between the two,  
  
"Defendin' yer' pretty lil' girlfriend huh? Who would'a thought!" Merle said,   
  
"Fuck you, she's more of a sister to me thank you very much, and also.." Jackson said, ending the sentence and sending a punch to Merles face, Merle staggered back before mumbling something inaudible, and of course Jackson gets tackled by Merle, knife in his hand, Jackson knee'd him in the gut before delivering a punch to Merles side, and shit, Rick grabs Merle and pulls him off,   
  
"Hey! Cut that shit out th' both of ya'!" Rick shouted, Merle just shook his head and elbowed Rick in the gut, attempting to charge Jackson, well sh- his thoughts were cut off by a gun cocking,   
  
"Right, so can you guys just cut that out now?" Glenn said,  
  
"God-DAMN, didn't know chinaman had more balls th' both of ya'!" Merle shouted,   
  
"Korean.." Glenn mumbled,   
  
"Same fuckin' thing chinaman." Merle said, Jackson jumped up and snatched the knife from him, tossing it onto the ground,  
  
"HEY!" Glenn shouted, moving the guns aim onto Jackson, Jacksons breath hitched and he froze, he didn't expect his best friend to aim a gun at him.  
  
"Do. Not. Touch. Him. And do not go near each-other." Glenn said, Jackson remained frozen,   
  
"Hey..Jackson I didn't mean to-" Glenn was cut off _**BANG**_ , He turned to see Merle holding a pistol, but Rick had the pistol pointed upwards in a struggle  
  
"Well..that's a shocker." Jackson said.  
  
"Jackson? You okay?" Glenn said, shifting his aim to Merle as Rick disarmed him, Glenn was obviously panicking  
  
"Mhmmm" Jackson said,  
  
"Okay..okay. Fucking Merle." Glenn said, lowering his gun and walking toward Jackson. Beth was standing near Glenns original position, she flashed an apologetic smile, before Jackson was moved to the tent by Glenn, Glenn sighed and looked at him  
  
"Jackets torn to shit, between the hole from the knife, and the bullet, almost 2 though, otherwise I'd say you're doing a good job." Glenn said, sarcasm practically drooling in his voice.  
  
"Expected Merle to do that, didn't expect ya' to aim the fuckin' gun at me." Jackson said,   
  
"Uhmm..That's the thing...I may...or...may not have....left..the safety..on..." Glenn said, the duo looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter,

"Didn't know pizza boy was that dumb!" Jackson said,  
  
"Like you would've remembered!" Glenn replied,   
  
"Mhm..maybe, hey I have an idea-" Jackson said, standing up and practically dragging Glenn with him, he exited the farm property with no weapons, dumb idea but he just wanted to leave the farm.   
  
"Where are we going?" Glenn said after around 45 minutes of walking.   
  
"Here." Jackson said, stopping at a small creek in the woods,   
  
"Woah.." Glenn said, facing the creek.  
  
"Yep." Jackson said, sitting down and wrapping his arms around his knees.  
  
"You come out here a lot?" Glenn asked,  
  
"Back when I was with you guys, yeah.." Jackson replied, just facing the lake.  
  
"Oh." Glenn said, laying down on the grass, he would be lying if he said he didn't wanna leave the farm.   
  
\- - - -   
  
Jackson was awaken by thunder..and rain, he looked over to Glenn, who was still asleep  
  
"Glenn!" Jackson half-shouted, Glenn jumped awake and looked at the situation,  
  
"Crap..so we should.....head..back..." Glenn said, pausing as he heard faint snarls, coming from the way they came.  
  
"Herd, fresh out of Atlanta from the gunshot probably." Jackson said, Glenn nodded and stood up, helping Jackson up as the duo looked at their situation  
  
"Well, this is gonna be fun.." Glenn said, cut off by a bullet whizzing by the duo  
  
"Run!" Jackson shouted, immediately taking off, Glenn following. Jackson paused at a split in trails, causing the duo to be split up, Jackson tripped up on a log, slipping down a hillside, drenching himself in water and mud, definitely earning a few cuts and bruises, shit. He thought as he hit a rock, knocking himself unconscious. 

\- - - - 

Jackson woke up, he had a serious headache and blood on his hands, he wiped blood off on his jacket, the cuts on his hands continued bleeding, 

"Shit.." Jackson said, wincing as he stood up, he felt pretty dizzy but he walked forward, he was in the middle of the woods, great. He fell to the ground and passed out. 

\- - - - 

Jackson opened his eyes, well it was night time now, and it wasn't raining, his throat felt really dry. He looked around and heard someone speaking, once his senses cleared he immediately recognized them.

"Hey...pizza boy" Jackson said, sitting up

"Jackson, you're okay man, other than a few shallow cuts" Glenn replied, helping Jackson up. 

"You scared me!" Glenn said, playfully pushing Jackson into the mud

"Awhh I'm gonna get you back!" Jackson said, jumping to his feet and tackling Glenn, the duo erupted into laughter as Jackson grabbed mud and threw it at Glenn. Jackson eventually stood up and helped Glenn to his feet, 

"Right, let's try to head back to the farm." Jackson said, earning a nod from Glenn. 

\- - - - 

**( Bucks POV )**

"Where the hell are they?!" Buck said, shoving Rick and drawing his pistol

"Buck! Calm down" Tate said, attempting to calm him down

"Woah woah woah, I don't know" Rick replied, putting his hands up infront of himself

"Yes you do! Where the hell are they!?" Buck shouted, Tate shook his head and twisted Bucks arm behind his back, causing him to drop the gun, Tate let go of his arm and shoved him

"He doesn't fucking know!" Tate said, earning a smile from Rick as he lowered his hands. 

\- - - - 

**( Jacksons POV )**

"Pizza boy, how did we get here?" Jackson asked, putting some wood on the campfire

"Well you decided to go on a 'walk' which turned to an adventure." Glenn sarcastically replied

"Shut up, pizza boy" Jackson added. 

"Hey watch your mouth, I'm the one who found the whiskey!" Glenn replied

"I didn't know you liked whiskey though!" Jackson said, throwing his hands up 

"Well, I do." Glenn added,

"Huh, okay. Mr. Whiskey" Jackson said,

"Great so, I get called 'Chinaman', 'Pizza boy' AND 'Mr. Whiskey' what the hell.." Glenn said

"Mhm." Jackson said, handing Glenn the can of beans they were splitting 

"Okay then." Glenn said,

"I'll take first watch, eat up and get some sleep." Jackson said, earning a nod from Glenn as he grabbed his handgun, setting it on the fallen log they moved to the fire. 


	7. Hope ( was ) gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson & Glenn realize they may not return to the group, but Jackson seems determined to get Glenn back alive.

**( Jacksons POV )**

It had been around 3 weeks since Jackson and Glenn were separated from the group.

"You doin' okay?" Glenn asked

"Yeah.." Jackson replied, it wasn't his original answer but he wanted to make sure Glenn didn't get stressed.

"Okay.." Glenn added, the duo had been camping out in trees at night, oddly amusing watching Glenn attempt to climb.

"Okay, Mr. Whiskey, let's get down." Jackson said as he began to climb down the tree. 

"Dude!?" Glenn shouted, slipping on a branch and nearly falling off

"Pizza boy, stay calm, and THEN climb down." Jackson scoffed, dropping off the final branch onto the ground, Glenn eventually climbed down, they heard snarls nearby.  
  
"Shit! Let's go!"

\- - - -   
  
**( One week ago )**

Glenn stopped, staring at the farm which was now just a burning mess.

"Jesus..." Jackson said,

"We gotta get going." Glenn said, sighing and taking off farther from Atlanta.

"Fuckin' bitches.." Jackson mumbled, following. 

Glenn paused and sighed 

"I don't think we're gonna get back to them, Jax." Glenn said, 

"Oh so now I have a nickname, pizza boy." Jackson added.

"I have my ways." Glenn said. 

"Mhm..know where they'd go?" Jackson asked.

"Well...Rick always talked about heading to the prison, since you got here." Glenn answered. 

"Well, pizza boy, let's go." Jackson said,  
  
\- - - -   
  
**( Current Time )**

"What?? Where are we gonna find a vehicle?" Glenn asked

"Pfft. More like build a vehicle." Jackson replied.   
  
"How do you...Nevermind." Glenn added,  
  
"Exactly, I know how to build like actual Motorcycles, not the rip-off type, RACING Motorcycles. Specifically the Ducati 1199, dumbass." Jackson said,  
  
"So...what parts do we need?" Glenn asked, sighing.  
  
"Here, I got a list in my Bag. Was planning to make one before the apocalypse hit." Jackson said, pulling out a list inside of a plastic bag,   
  
"What...the fuck. That's ALOT of parts." Glenn said,  
  
"Mhm, well good luck!" Jackson said,  
  
"Wait wait wait, how am I gonna find you?" Glenn asked,  
  
"Well...head to Atlanta, farms crawling with walkers so just walk this direction past the farm, then head down to this ditch right here, I'll set up camp." Jackson said, gesturing around the location.  
  
"Okay...If I die I am SO going after you first, Best friend or not." Glenn said, rolling his eyes and walking back toward Atlanta.   
  
"Shit.." Jackson said, sliding down into the ditch.  
  
"Time to set up some FUCKING camp." Jackson said, walking toward some good-sized rocks for the fire.  
  
\- - - -   
  
**( Bucks POV )**  
  
"So what the fuck are we gonna do now?" Buck asked, pulling the vehicle over.  
  
"Well, we wait 'ere for th' others, see if they actually come 'ere." Rick replied,  
  
"And then what?" Buck asked, he was pissed.  
  
"We head over back to th' prison, see if we can make somethin' outta the old Armory that was taken over." Rick replied,   
  
"Okay.." Buck added, sighing.  
  
\- - - -   
  
**( Jacksons POV )**  
  
Jackson sat on the tree branch, he was waiting for Glenn to come back so he could scare the crap out of him, it had been almost 12 hours according to his watch.  
He barely slept for 4, but eh, he'll survive. He thought, strumming the air like a guitar. He heard footsteps and glanced down, watching 2 men walk toward the campfire, goddamn it, he thought, pulling out the pistol from his holster and watching over the edge of the branch, he was only around 8 feet up, he winced watching the men sit down after scanning the area, he inhaled and dropped, landing awkwardly on his ankle he yelped, quickly jumping to his feet and grabbing one of the men, aiming his pistol to their head,  
  
"Drop the fucking gun and let him go!" One of the men said,  
  
"Fuck you! Put your gun down or I blow a hole into his head! You have 5 seconds." Jackson replied,  
  
"One....Two...Three...Fou-" Jackson was cut off   
  
"Alright alright!" The other man shouted, dropping his..Rifle? And kicking it toward him.  
  
"Wait.." Jackson said, it was too dark to see the man, he mumbled to himself, a 3rd guy stepped into view,  
  
"Drop it!" Jackson shouted, putting his finger onto the trigger, flicking the safety on, attempting to fake them out.  
  
"Okay...okay." The man said, placing his handgun onto the ground. Jackson flicked his head toward a 4th pair of footsteps,  
  
"Okay, now-" Jackson was cut off, being punched in the gut and shoved to the ground, it was obviously too dark to see anyone, so he couldn't tell who or their description, Jackson coughed, using his opposite hand to pull out his spare pistol, leveling it at the mans crotch since the man had his gun.  
  
"Alright, boy, I got another gun leveled at your dick, drop it." Jackson said, watching the man drop the gun, he immediately jumped up and had him in a hold again, watching the fourth person drop his weapon,   
  
"Good, now.." Jackson said, firing a shot into the 3 mens heads, dropping the 4th one to the ground and aiming his gun at him,   
  
"Please! Don't!" The man said, 

"I won't....if you can take me and my boy to the prison." Jackson demanded,   
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll take you!" The man replied, Jackson watched Glenn step into view from above the ditch,   
  
"Got a car! Remember the old Dodge I had? I got it back, parts are in the trunk, has.....enough gas..." Glenn said,  
  
"Look, take us to the prison." Jackson said, lifting the man up and tying zipties around his hands,   
  
"Mr. Whiskey, take 'em up, I'll grab my bag..And the other guns." Jackson said, Glenn nodded and grabbed the man, taking him up, Jackson grabbed the Rifle and handgun, running up to the vehicle,   
  
"Get in!" Glenn yelled, Jackson jumped through the window into the backseat, buckling himself in as Glenn drove off.   
  
\- - - -   
  
Jackson winced, waiting for Glenn to finish wrapping Jackson's ankle.  
  
"Can't believe the guy tried to kill you, Jax." Glenn said,  
  
"Mhm, fuckin' find any gas or do we gotta walk the last mile?" Jackson asked,  
  
"Nope..Gotta walk." Glenn replied, Jackson sighed.  
  
"Gonna be a pain with this fuckin' ankle and the 2 duffel bags," Jackson said, wincing as Glenn stood up.  
  
"Probably." Glenn said, handing Jackson a duffel bag, sliding the other bag over his arms.  
  
"Alright.." Jackson said, sliding the bag over himself, standing up and hissing in pain,  
  
"You okay?" Glenn asked,   
  
"Mhm, just sore." Jackson said, walking with Glenn toward the prison.   
  
\- - - -   
  
**( Bucks POV )**  
  
"Look, Buck...they're probably dead." Rick said,  
  
"Hell no! They are NOT! They'll be back, okay?" Buck said,  
  
"Buck...they're not comin' back.." Rick said,  
  
"...Shit.." Buck said, he was holding back tears.  
  
"Can ya' go tell Beth for me? Don't think she'll want to hear it from me." Rick asked,  
  
"Okay..yeah." Buck said, climbing down the guard tower,   
  
Buck entered the prison, heading to the Cell Blocks,   
  
  
\- - - -  
  
 **( Jacksons POV )**  
  
Glenn sighed, stopping in his tracks,  
  
"Jackson, I will carry you if I have to." Glenn said, walking to Jacksons side and supporting him, moving him over to the campfire.  
  
"Fuck off..." Jackson sarcastically said, sitting down.  
  
"Respect the pizza boy, Jax." Glenn said, climbing up into a tree to keep watch,  
  
"Guess the lessons worked, Mr. Whiskey!" Jackson said,

"Shut up." Glenn said, yawning.  
  
"I'mma sleep, not lettin' pizza boy sleep." Jackson said, moving himself into a comfortable position to attempt to sleep,  
  
"Oh my god.." Glenn sighed, aiming down the hunting rifle, scouting around.   
  
\- - - -   
  
**( Bucks POV )**  
  
Buck entered Beths cell, she snapped her head over to face him, Maggie was in the cell and turned toward him as well.  
  
"What's up?" Beth asked, Buck just stood there..  
  
"Buck....?" She asked,  
  
"Jackson and Glenn are...Probably dead." Buck said,  
  
\- - - -  
  
**( Jacksons POV )** **( 3 Days Later )  
**  
"Jax, up!" Glenn said,   
  
"Mmmh." Jackson said, sitting up and grabbing his bag, he noted that it was now daytime. and stood up,   
  
"Upppp." Glenn said, helping him up and supporting him as the duo walked back to the road,  
  
"I'm tired as shit.." Jackson said,   
  
"Shut up, we're gonna get to the prison, it's been 3 days at that camp now." Glenn said,  
  
"Mmmh, shut up, Glenn..." Jackson replied,  
  
"Woah, you never call me Glenn, you doing okay?" Glenn asked,  
  
"I take that back, shut up.." Jackson said, cutting himself off as he passed out.  
  
"Hey!" Glenn shouted, making Jackson jump back awake,  
  
"Huh...?" Jackson said. pulling himself up,  
  
"Did you even sleep?" Glenn sighed, asking.  
  
"Shut up, because I didn't." Jackson replied,   
  
"Oh my god, Jackson." Glenn said,  
  
"Shut up, once again, pizza boy." Jackson added, Glenn rolled his eyes and continued walking.   
  
\- - - -   
  
Jackson woke up as Glenn was walking toward the gate,  
  
"Jax, stay up.." Glenn said, keeping him supported,   
  
"HEY! STOP" The Guard on watch shouted,  
  
"Shiiiiit.." Glenn said,  
  
"What's your name?" The guard asked,  
  
"Rick Grimes is here right?" Glenn asked,  
  
"Yeah, Sheriff guy." The Guard answered,  
  
"Have him get Buck, Tate, and Maggie to the gate, y'know them, right?" Glenn asked,  
  
"Yup, I'll keep it low profile for ya," The guard answered, radioing someone-supposedly Rick.   
  
"Open the gate, I'm one of Ricks friends, Buck is Jackson heres Brother." Glenn said, The Guard nodded, opening the gate.  
  
"Why are we...Glenn? Jackson?" Maggie appeared at the gate, rushing to hug the duo,   
  
"Shit!" Buck said, walking over and hugging Jackson, as did Tate.   
  
"You guys are bitches, only huggin' me, go hug pizza boy, he got me back alive as did I for him." Jackson said, watching them nod as they hugged Glenn,  
  
"Alrighty, Jax, go sneak in and find Beth." Glenn said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up, Glenn." Jackson said, the trio gave eachother looks, glancing back at Glenn as Jackson walked into the prison,  
  
"What...? He didn't sleep!" Glenn said, the trio just sighed. Helping Glenn inside with the 2 bags.   
  
Jackson entered the main building, limping up behind Rick,   
  
"Hey, Sheriff boy!" Jackson said, snatching his Sheriff hat, Rick turned around, looking at him for a second before smiling,  
  
"Holy SHIT." Rick said, hugging Jackson,   
  
"Jesus christ I missed you guys." Jackson said, hugging him back,   
  
"Mhm, assumin' you wanna go see Beth, Cell Block to ya' left." Rick said, gesturing to the Cell block, Jackson nodded and walked over to the Cell block, Jackson walked over to her cell block, whistling,   
  
"Well shit! Didn't expect me to come back did ya'?" Jackson asked, Beth turned towards him and pretty much tackled him hugging him.   
  
"Jackson.." She whispered,  
  
"Hey, it's alright, pizza boys alive too." Jackson said, hugging her back.   
  
"You are so staying with me, Jackson." Beth said,  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Jackson said sarcastically,  
  
"Alright, put ya' bag down." Beth said, gesturing to his backpack,  
  
"Okay!" Jackson said, placing his bag down. releasing the hold on Beth, but she kept a death grip on him.  
  
"Daryl back..?" Jackson asked,   
  
"Yeah!" She answered,   
  
"Lost anyone?" Jackson asked again,  
  
"Andrea...Patricia..Almost lost T, Andreas just missing." Beth said, earning a nod from Jackson.  
  
"Alright, release the police grip on me now." Jackson said,   
  
"Nope!" Beth said, Jackson sighed, standing up with her latched on.  
  
"Oh my god.." Maggie said, Jackson snapped around, watching Maggie laugh,  
  
"It ain't funny! Get your sister off!" Jackson said, laughing at the last sentence. Shaking his head he sighed.


	8. Might be losing control (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of bandits attack the prison, Jackson gets separated from his friends only to run into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing chapters at 3 am brings out the worst writing possible but eHHH, I do not care.

**( ??? POV )**  
  
He sighed, it sucked to be a hostage of these bandits but maybe he could slip away with that one kid during the attack, he definitely wasn't going to let him die, not after everything. The group paused at the woods surrounding the prison.  
  
"Prepare to move in!" One of the armored men shouted, he had a heavy australian accent.  
  
"Three..Two..One, Mike-Oscar-Delta-3!" The man shouted, the rest of the armored people moved in, rifles raised,   
  
"Launching Charlie-Zulu!" Another man shouted, launching a Mortar, it hit the main prison building, splitting the roof open and most of it collapsing already,  
  
"Moving! Throwing some Charlie-Sierras!" A man with a gas mask shouted, pulling out a canister labeled 'CS', pulling the pin once he was close enough to the gate, another man and him tossing them into the guard towers, gas filling the air, another mortar was launched, and the armored truck rammed the gate, flipping on its side and releasing walkers from the bed, more men launched CS Gas before slipping Gas masks on and moving in, He sighed and jabbed the man behind him in the gut, grabbing his pistol and headshotting him, unable to be heard over the gunfire,   
  
"Kid! C'mon!" He shouted,   
  
"Okay!" The kid shouted back, quickly following him as the duo sprinted into the forest.  
  
The men continued entering the prison, unleashing gunfire on the residents, but the men were quickly gunned down, more mortars kept launching as the other group occupying the prison made their escape.   
  
He paused once the gunfire was far away and unable to be heard, turning toward the kid, who was shot in the head.  
  
"Shit!" He said,   
  
\- - - -  
  
**( Jacksons POV )**  
  
He winced and collapsed, he made it out of the now destroyed prison, after making sure the others got away with Rick, though Daryl seemed to be have seperated from Rick, along with Beth. But his ankle was pretty much healed, the collapsing was from exhaustion, he grabbed some water from his bag and chugged the remaining bit, crushing the bottle and dropping it onto the ground, He had the motorcycle with him, he drove it until he reached the woods then had to move it away from walkers, Jackson stood up and held himself against a tree, continuing to move the motorcycle, he moved it to a safe area and chained it to a tree, stashing the key in his buttoned jean pocket. he climbed up the tree it was chained to and attempted to sleep, exhaustion would keep him down far too long if he didn't-- footsteps, great, he saw a guy who seemed to be unarmed, crouching over a kid,  
  
"Shit!" The man said, Jackson jumped down and walked to the guy, drawing his pistol,  
  
"Hey!" Jackson whistled, catching the mans attention, but freezing when he saw his face.  
  
"Jackson..?" He asked,  
  
"God fuckin damn it Nick!" Jackson said, lowering his gun,  
  
"Well shit.." Nick said,  
  
"Look, I got a two seater Motorcycle, we're getting the fuck out of here and going to find my group." Jackson said, earning a nod from Nick as he unchained the bike, hopping on it and zipping his leather jacket, putting a helmet on and handing another one to Nick, who put it on,  
  
"Get ready." Jackson said, starting up the Motorcycle, carefully maneuvering it out of the clearing, onto the road and driving, pausing as he watched a black vehicle head toward the city.  
  
\- - - -   
  
Jackson turned the bike off near an old church, he sighed and stepped off the bike, chaining it to a tree and then helping Nick up the tree, then climbing it himself, using his belt to secure himself on a branch,   
  
"I'll take watch," Nick said, earning a nod from Jackson as he leaned back, attempting to sleep   
  
Jackson awoke in the morning, he had pulled out 2 cans of food, handing one to Nick, who was awake, then digging into his own,   
  
"Well..This is gonna be interesting." Nick said,  
  
"Mhm, let's wait in the tree for another night, make sure the walkers ain't follow us." Jackson said, earning a nod, Nick tossed the empty can off the tree, as did Jackson, they would be leaving tomorrow anyway,   
  
"Did ya' find the kids when you left?" Jackson asked, sighing,  
  
"Yeah, got them into a group, they only took the kids though." Nick replied,  
  
"Damn..I got seperated at the prison when the attack happened from my group." Jackson added,  
  
"Oh..Damn." Nick said, a shiver ran down his spine, he was screwed alright.  
  
"Yeah..I'm just gonna find them and take off with 'em, you can stay with them too." Jackson said,  
  
"Alright." Nick said, Jackson pulled out a pack of cards, shuffling the deck and handing some to Nick,  
  
\- - - -  
  
Jackson finally put the cards away after a few hours, it was night time now, Nick was asleep in the 10 minutes after he put the cards away, Jackson sighed and leaned back, sleeping again, Jackson awoke to footsteps early in the morning, his eyes adjusted as he witnessed Rick walk into the church, the doors closing behind him, shit! He thought, noticing the door being held open around less than an inch, Jackson patted Nick on the shoulder,  
  
"Up! People in the church, MY people." Jackson said, unsecuring the belt from the branch and back to his jeans, helping Nick down the tree as he crouched to the church door, opening it and stepping inside he was met with guns pointed his way,  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Rick asked,  
  
"Awh shit I forgot to take my helmet off." Jackson said, carefully sliding his helmet off,  
  
"Jackson, dumbasses." Jackson said, the group lowered their guns, he silently did a headcount, there was one missing..wait,   
  
"Goddamn it, Jackson..Wait Nick is with you too?" Buck asked,  
  
"Mhm." Nick replied, standing next to Jackson,  
  
"Thought we lost ya." Glenn said,   
  
"Where the hell is Beth??" Jackson said, his eyes snapping over to Daryl, who looked down.  
  
"Shit..." Rick said,  
  
"She got kidnapped, by a car with a cross on the back, Daryl told us." Glenn explained, looking down,  
  
"So..You're telling me.." Jackson cut himself off, speed walking over to Daryl and swinging a punch, only to be held back by Glenn  
  
"Jackson, don't!" Glenn said,  
  
"You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you Dixon! You fucking lost her!" Jackson shouted, now held back by Rick and Glenn, Maggie just stood to the side, watching the scene unfold,  
  
"Jackson! Calm down son." Rick said,  
  
"I ain't your fucking son! This son of a bitch lost her! FUCK!" Jackson shouted, earning a glare from a guy in the church,  
  
"Hey! The fuck you looking at? You a fucking priest or some shit?! You better fucking pray she gets back in one piece! Fucking bitches," Jackson said, turning to face the guy, then back to Rick and Daryl.  
  
"Calm down, Jax." Glenn said, attempting to calm him, he reached his arms out,  
  
"Fuck off! Dixons are good-for-nothing dumbfucks! He fucking LOST her! HE HAD ONE JOB AND I TRUSTED HIM WITH IT!" Jackson shouted, slamming his helmet to the floor and shoving Glenn away, causing him to stagger and hit the ground,  
  
"FUCK all of YOU!" Jackson shouted, storming out of the church after grabbing his helmet.   
  
"Jesus.." Glenn whispered as Jackson slammed the church door,  
  
Jackson inhaled and began crying, throwing the helmet back on the gravel, kicking at it and the gravel  
  
"Stupid!" _**Kick**_ "Fucking!" _**Kick**_ "FUCK!" Jackson said, sliding against the church wall down to his knees, holding them to his chest and crying, Glenn exited the church a few minutes later, sitting next to Jackson.  
  
"Jax..you're gonna be okay, man, we're gonna find her, ALIVE." Glenn said, wrapping an arm around Jackson..  
  
"Damn right we are, cause I'm gonna find her and make sure she's alive." Jackson said, wiping his eyes,  
  
"You got the bike?" Glenn asked,   
  
"Yeah.." Jackson replied,  
  
"Well? We just need to figure out where she is." Glenn added,  
  
"You said...Black car with white cross?" Jackson asked,  
  
"Yeah." Glenn replied,  
  
"Atlanta....Pack your shit! Glenn Rhee!" Jackson said, darting back into the church,   
  
Jackson entered the church and watched the group turn toward him,  
  
"Beth is in or near Atlanta!" Jackson shouted, Rick looked at him in surprise as did Daryl  
  
"How do you know that?" Daryl asked,  
  
"Saw a vehicle with the cross heading toward Atlanta after the prison! With a full tank they'd only make to Atlanta or just before" Jackson said, practically smiling at it.  
  
"Buildin's gonna have walkers crawlin' around it if there's people inside...easy to find, good goin', kid" Rick said, earning a nod from Jackson,  
  
"But..we can't leave yet.." Glenn added as he entered the church,  
  
"What?!" Jackson said, surprised and pissed.  
  
"For one, you called me 'Glenn Rhee', not one of your nicknames for the second time, second we need time to prepare, but we can send scouts out to the city on the bike to figure out where they're at." Glenn said, earning a chuckle from Maggie, Daryl shook his head,  
  
"I'll go, by myself." Daryl said, grabbing his crossbow and exiting the building  
  
"Well...That was..fast?" Glenn said. rubbing his neck awkwardly,  
  
"Mhm..I hope to god we get to her in time." Jackson said, leaning against the wall, the group was still in shock about it.


	9. Crossfaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson ends up getting crossfaded with his BSF, and getting busted..but hey, atleast the day went well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahkshdhgk so y'know I'm just tryna write chapters then my mind just like loses all of its braincells-
> 
> (Characters get crossfaded in this chapter) (AKA Drunk & High)

**( Jacksons POV ) ( 2 Days Later )  
**

Glenn sighed and walked over to Jackson, sitting next to him.  
  
"Look, Daryl has been back for a day, and you still haven't taken off to that damn hospital to get her, are you good?" Glenn asked,  
  
"Wait...you guys figured out where she's at?!" Jackson replied, jumping up.  
  
"Oh shit, uh...I wasn't supposed to tell you...yet." Glenn added, scratching the back of his neck  
  
"I am fuckin' leaving, with or without you, Glenn fucking Rhee." Jackson said,   
  
"We're out of gas.." Glenn said,  
  
"...I fucking hate you guys." Jackson said, sighing as he sat down.  
  
"Buuut! I'm going on a run later!" Glenn added,  
  
"So you're getting gas, right?" Jackson asked, rubbing his eyes with his hand,  
  
"Yeah, I'll get you some gas for the man, and if possible more ammo." Glenn whispered,  
  
"Thanks, pizza boy." Jackson said, Glenn just rolled his eyes and stood up,  
  
"I'm placing you on probation! Jax!" Glenn shouted as he walked over to the tree platform, they had built it with the help of Jackson so people could keep watch,  
  
"I'm hidin' the whiskey!" Jackson retaliated, Glenn turned around to see Jackson flipping him off, Glenn paused for a second before laughing so hard he fell over.  
  
"Flippin' ya off is THAT funny?? I'm so telling Maggie to do that shit when you're annoying" Jackson said, standing up and walking inside as Glenn continued laughing  
  
"What's all that shoutin'?" Rick asked, Jackson just ignored him  
  
"Maggie! Apparently Mr. Whiskey out there finds being flipped off funny!" Jackson said, not even staying to see her reaction as he walked outside, Glenn now had his back to him, on top of the tree platform, Jackson smirked as he climbed up the platform, his presence was unknown until he quickly threw his arms around Glenns torso, moving him off the ledge, he was still in Jacksons grasp as he hung in the air  
  
"What the fuck!?" Glenn said, panicked, but calming down a little bit as he realized it was Jackson,  
  
"Yeah, what the fuck?" Jackson said and rolled his eyes,  
  
"J-Jax, can you uh...set me down? I'm not- I'm not good with heights." Glenn said,  
  
"Okay, fine." Jackson said, moving him back onto the platform and letting his arms fall limp to his side,   
  
"Jesus." Glenn said,  
  
"Christ," Jackson added, smiling as Glenn turned around,  
  
"Okay, you little shit!" Glenn said, laughing as he began to chase Jackson,  
  
"NopE!" Jackson shouted, his voice cracked at the end, sending the duo into laughter.  
  
"Your voice! It didn't JUst" Glenn said, cutting himself off as he realized his voice cracked too,  
  
"DUMBASS!" Jackson shouted, continuing to laugh,   
  
\- - - -  
  
Jackson yawned and opened the whiskey, passing it to Glenn,  
  
"Remember when you went all feral on Dixon?" Glenn asked,  
  
"Mhm! I'm proud of myself." Jackson said, Glenn smirked and took a swig of the whiskey, the duo began passing it to each other and taking swigs, Glenn was on watch for the night and Jackson was bored.  
  
"Well, he was kinda upset about it." Glenn said, scratching the back of his neck  
  
"Upset?! I made..THE Daryl Dixon..UPSET?" Jackson said, holding back laughter,

"Yeah.." Glenn said,  
  
"Oooh. so Mr. Whiskey, guess what I found on my run yesterday!" Jackson said, smiling.  
  
"Dunno, what'd ya find?" Glenn asked,  
  
"This.." Jackson said, pulling out 2 joints.  
  
"Holy shit!" Glenn said,  
  
"Alright, Mr. Whiskey, you're getting high with me." Jackson said,  
  
"Uh...I don't-" Glenn was cut off as Jackson handed him the joint,  
  
"Shut up and get high." Jackson said, lighting the joint for him, Glenn just sighed and put the joint between his index and middle finger, Jackson did the same with his own and lit it,   
  
\- - - -   
  
Jackson laughed, moving the joint from his mouth  
  
"You didn't!" Jackson slurred, choking on air,  
  
"But I did!" Glenn half-slurred half-mumbled,   
  
"Shut up" Jackson slurred, but also shouted.  
  
"Shh, dude you're gonna wake da-Rick up." Glenn slurred,  
  
"Did you just?!" Jackson slurred, holding his breath as not to laugh, but failing as he exhaled smoke,  
  
"Don't.." Glenn said, choking on the joint,  
  
"Awwhh, fuckin' kiddo choked on the joint!" Jackson said,  
  
"Shut...up" Glenn slurred in-between coughs,   
  
"You ain't ever had a joint before have you?" Jackson slurred, tears in his eyes from laughing,  
  
"Nope.." Glenn slurred, standing still before choking on the joint again and laughing,,  
  
"Okay..okay, we gotta put the joints out, think we've had them for awhile" Jackson slurred, attempting to stand he burnt his wrist, he barely felt it but it definitely was gonna leave a scar, he stumbled and stubbed the joint out on the tree, as did Glenn- minus the burning part, Jackson collapsed on the platform, Glenn carefully laid down on it, the lantern was still on, the duo took a second as they heard the church doors open, delayed reaction time they saw Maggie stepping out, she walked up to the tree platform,  
  
"Okay, Glenn you-" Maggie said, cutting herself off in shock as she saw the duo, plus the empty bottle...and the joints.  
  
"Are you guys high?! Or drunk?....or both?" Maggie asked, she already seemed pissed off, Jackson and Glenn looked at each other  
  
"Both.." The duo said in unison, Maggie just sighed   
  
"Alright, get your asses inside." Maggie said, the duo slowly stood up and got down, stumbling left and right they supported each-other, walking to the door before sliding down on the wall, Glenn moved onto his side and began sleeping, Jackson exhaled and fell asleep  
  
\- - - -  
  
Jackson woke up, noticing he was outside, and Glenn was next to him, he had a minor headache, surprised at how he remembered last night..and that the hangover wasn't worse, though Glenn groaned, and he immediately knew he had the short end of the stick,  
  
"Glenn...I don't have a hangover, so fuck you!" Jackson said sarcastically, Glenn just groaned and rolled over  
  
"Shut up.." Glenn mumbled, Jackson sighed and stood up, walking inside, he saw Rick already looking at him with a glare, oh boy.  
  
"Y' guys had to be loud huh?" Rick asked, sighing.  
  
"We were crossfaded!" Jackson argued, crossing his arms  
  
"You found-...weed? In the apocalypse.." Rick said, in shock.  
  
"Mhm, whiskey wasn't surprising but the weed, oh man!" Jackson replied,  
  
"I'll let it slide, but seriously, you could've gotten walkers over here and gotten killed." Rick said,  
  
"Sorry." Jackson mumbled, sliding his hands in his pockets as he exited the church, he helped Glenn up and inside, setting him down Glenn groaned and just slid down on the seat, laying down  
  
"Glenn has a fuckin' hangover! New nickname- Mr. Crossfaded!" Jackson said, he rubbed his left arm and yelped when he reached the wrist, Glenn jolted up and looked at him,  
  
"Nice nickname, but are you okay?" Glenn said, half-whispered actually.  
  
"I don't...know." Jackson replied, looking at his wrist he saw the small burn mark,  
  
"Holy shit.." Glenn said.  
  
"Well..I had to be insanely drunk for that one..and high." Jackson said, slipping his leather jacket on and wincing.  
  
"Jesus, Jax..you're a lightweight, you're a fuckin' teenager, don't blame yourself- well for the burn-" Glenn was cut off with a light punch to the shoulder, he groaned.  
  
"Teenager my ass!" Jackson whispered, sitting down with Glenn.


	10. Losing Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson ends up heading to Atlanta to find Beth, Glenn catches wind of it and the group chase after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW | Attempted rape in this chapter, remind me to not make chapters while buzzed.

**( Jacksons POV )**

He jumped down from the platform, he had taken watch last night after Glenn had a hangover. But he figured that the group who apparently took Beth was in Atlanta, they had gotten gas for the motorcycle, which was a big mistake on their part. Jackson was gonna take advantage of it, he grabbed his backpack which was preloaded with supplies, he slipped his helmet on and jumped onto his bike, turning the bike on he realized Glenn had walked up to him,

"Where are you going, Jax?" Glenn asked,

"Out." Jackson replied, 

"Atlanta, aren't you? I cant let you go, Jax." Glenn added, Jackson shook his head and sped off. Glenn yelled after him, quickly taking off inside. 

\- - - - 

Jackson turned the bike off, he had made it to Atlanta by nighttime. He sighed and tucked his pistol into his waistband, he noticed a car heading toward a hospital, the same one with a cross, so he followed, and parked nearby, he kept his helmet on as he walked toward a hole in the fence around the hospital, quietly slipping inside and avoiding walkers, he heard commotion and saw a flashlight on one of the higher floors, he quietly cussed and spotted a guard who had keys, he shrugged internally and pulled out his knife, moving behind them and slitting their throat, nabbing the keys and walking inside, 

\- - - - 

Jackson went up the stairs, sure he had to kill a few guards and was covered in blood, but it was silent and he wasn't caught yet. But the elevator shaft was fucked, so here he was, watching a guard aim a flashlight at somebody, he quickly followed the light and recognized them, Beth, shit. He thought as the guard grabbed her wrist.

\- - - - 

**( Glenns POV )**

He sighed, already loaded up his gun and backpack, him, Rick, Daryl and Tyreese were heading to the city to get Jackson, he took off on them. They had been in the vehicle for a few hours before pulling into Atlanta, Glenn quickly noticed the bike near a hospital

"Shit! Theres his bike" Glenn said, pressing on the brakes and exiting, not waiting for the others, Glenn pulled out his pistol and looked toward the hole in the fence, he stepped in with a bit of hesitation, noticing a dead guard, the trio caught up to him, 

"So he's here, 'nd in the buildin'." Rick said, earning a nod from Glenn as he entered the building, they were held at gunpoint by a guard, they drew their guns on them as well 

\- - - -

**( Jacksons POV )**

"You're not a fighter, I'll let ya slip if you do somethin' for me again." The guard said, pinning her wrists to the wall. Jackson jumped up and tackled him, pulling out his pistol he shot just to have it click, he forgot the safety, The guard smirked, punching Jackson in the ribs and ripping the gun away, tossing it aside and tackling Jackson, who was still recovering from the punch, Jackson knee'd him in the groin, the guard winced before pinning Jacksons wrists down, pulling out handcuffs and handcuffing him to a bar below a window, Jackson began pulling at the handcuffs, the guard walked back over to Beth, shit, he has to stall.

"Hell'd ya mean by 'somethin' for ya AGAIN' huh?" Jackson said, desperately trying to stall.

"You'll see what I mean inna second" The guard replied pinning Beth to the wall,

Jackson saw the look in her eye, she was fucking terrified and Jackson wasn't having any of it, he remembered one time someone had dislocated their thumb to slip out of the handcuffs, Jackson attempted to reach his gun, but it was at the other side of the hallway, he internally sighed before bending his thumb backwards, nothing. He glanced over to see the guard undoing his belt, shit! Jackson used his other hand and and practically threw his thumb back,

he felt sharp pain and struggled with the cuffs, slipping out, and there for a second he thanked god as he ran over to the guard, side-tackling him, Jackson remembered the knife in his holster and quickly moved his hand down to his ankle, slipping his knife up and moving to stab the guard in the throat, the guard punched him in the gut, then the side, the two were now locked in a struggle, the guard flipped him over and drove the knife into his collarbone, piercing skin by an inch, Jackson winced,

"FUCK!" Jackson shouted,

and began struggling with him, the guard swiped the knife down and stabbed him in the leg, Jackson used this to his advantage and punched the guard in the jaw, he went to pull out a knife, then he heard a _**CLICK.**_

\- - - - 

The guard held the group at gunpoint, though Rick was sneaking up behind him, Rick broke his neck, the guard dropped to the floor as Glenn ran over to the stairs, the group heard someone shout, Glenn became even more panicked and began running up the stairs, they reached the floor of the shouting, hearing a click 

\- - - -

The guard paused as the noise was heard, he pulled the knife out of Jacksons leg and went for the throat, he went to drop the knife down, _**BANG**_

, a gun was fired and the guard fell limp, splattering blood all over Jackson, he winced as he moved the body off of himself, looking up to see Beth holding the pistol, he winced as he stood up

"Hey.. you're okay, just lower the gun." Jackson said, putting his hands up and walking to her,

"Jax.." Beth whispered, dropping the gun as she ran to him, immediately hugging him. She began to cry into his jacket

"You're okay.." Jackson said, wrapping his arms around her. He heard footsteps and looked up, spotting Glenn,

"Glenn's here too, okay?" Jackson said, she nodded and let go of him, he heard a gun cock behind him, it wasnt Glenn or the group in front of him, he instinctively moved himself in front of Beth, swiping the gun off the floor and aiming it. He saw 3 guards and did not hesitate, quickly shooting all 3 of them,

two of them dropped and another one shot, missing Jackson as he fell. Jackson kept himself infront of her though, he was not letting her get injured more. Though he practically had a puddle of blood under him he still held his position, half because he felt he would pass out if he moved, and half because he simply wasn't even giving them a chance to shoot Beth. 

"What the hell, Jax?!" Glenn said, facing him with a shocked look, as did the others

"Glenn, you get Beth and get the fuck out of here, I'll cover you guys as we go." Jackson said, wincing as he felt the pain in his thumb, he'll get patched up later. 

"Okay..you better be with us when we leave though." Glenn said, nodding as Jackson led them down the stairs. They made it to the first floor as Jackson hit the ground, holding himself up on a wall, 

"Jax!" Glenn said, Jackson turned to face him, 

"You're pale as shit, Jax, we need to get you patched up, now." Glenn said,

"Yeah..and you look like a shadow-...that's not good is it?" Jackson asked

"Jax, you HAVE to stay awake." Glenn said, rushing to his side to support him, the trio made their way down the halls, accompanied by Tyreese and Rick. They were stopped by around 7 guns being drawn on them, Jackson lost consciousness, 

\- - - -

"Your member for ours." Rick said, trying to make a deal. Jackson had regained consciousness, he noticed he was placed by Glenn's side, but also on the side of the apparent leader of their group, she hadn't noticed him,

"She's supposed to stay here. Not leave," The woman argued

"Your member for ours, deal or no?" Rick asked, the woman sighed before replying

"Deal." She replied,

Jackson watched her click the safety off and aim toward Beth, he was up in an instant in front of the woman,

"Fuck no! Gun down!" Jackson said, holding his collarbone wound as he blocked the womans aim. 

"Over my dead body." She replied

"You ain't shooting any of them, so.." Jackson said glancing to see Glenn shielding Beth from potential gunfire, Jackson nodded and moved his pistol from his waistband, shooting the woman in the neck, but another shot was fired before she fell, 

_**BANG**_ , Jackson waited, for any pain, any fucking sign of being shot, he looked down at his jacket, checking himself over before hearing another body drop, he saw Glenn holding his chest,

"No!" Jackson shouted moving to Glenn's side, the other members of their group drew their guns, but the member they released told them to lower it. Jackson heard nothing after that, shock kicking in from Glenn being shot,

"Nonono.." Jackson whispered, looking at Glenn's chest, a sudden realization kicking in.

"Awh, you're a fucking asshole, Glenn!" Jackson said, chuckling and hitting his shoulder. He remembered leaving his final BPV for Glenn, Rick had given him 2 vests that they found at the station, knowing he was a bullet magnet

"Love you too, brother." Glenn said, sounding out of breath, 

"Shut up, Mr. Crossfaded." Jackson said, helping him to his feet,

\- - - -

Jackson was being supported by Glenn as they exited the building, meeting the rest of the group outside, Maggie took a quick glance and saw her sister, they hugged each other before Maggie looked at Glenn and Jackson,

"What happened to Jackson?" Maggie asked, concern visible in her voice

"Saved your sister, about 4 times in the timespan of..you know just the timespan that I was in there." Jackson said, 

"Don't forget that I saved ya once," Beth added, 

"Damn..can't remember...that-" Jackson said, slipping out of consciousness once again.


End file.
